Survivor: Guys vs Girls
''Survivor: Guys vs Girls ''is the 7th Season of Bingo21's Survivor Series. The season featured 20 castaways, 10 new, 10 returning divided into 2 tribes by gender, Macholini (the guys), and Lantana (the girls). 5 guys and 3 girls were sent out when the merge happened with 12 left. In the end Sarge455 beat out fellow castaways Joshg222 and Brittyxx on a 4-2-1 vote proclaiming him the Sole Survivor of Guys vs. Girls. Castaways Because Milkisgood won the Knockout tournament, he re-entered the game. Because 49288 played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 6 votes cast against him did not count. Because Yingyang played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 5 votes cast against her did not count. Because Joshg222 bought a Djed Pillar from the Survivor Auction any previous votes (2) cast against him were wiped off his record. The Game Voting History Because Yingyang could not be a jury member, 49288 replaced her on the jury. Episodes 'Episode #1 - "Tough as nails but as pretty as pearls"' This season began with 20 contestants, 10 returning and 10 new players. After arriving in the Egyptian desert (which would be their home for the next 33 Days), the players were immediately split into two tribes based on their gender. Each tribe was made up of 5 new and 5 returning players. The female tribe was handed a set of pink buffs while the male tribe were handed a blue set. At the first challenge, the imagination and creativity of each tribe was put to the test with both tribes being given the task of writing a tribe song and coming up with a tribe name. Both tribes excelled at the challenge with the guys naming themselves macholini while the girls chose the name Lantana after a beautiful looking plant that is actually a weed and can grow poisonous fruit. Due to the quality of the songs, both tribes were given reward (supplies to help build a shelter) with Lantana narrowly edging out Macholini to earn immunity. Back at the Macholini camp the guys made great efforts to talk and introduce themselves to one another before tribal council. At tribal council the consensus between the tribe was that an inactive needed to go and Qwerty pleaded with his tribe mates to keep him around promising he'd be more active in the future. When it came to the reading of the vote Macholini stuck firm on their promise to vote out an inactive with Zapperz1013 becoming the first casualty of the game in a 7-1-1-1 vote. 'Episode #2 - "Who should win immunity?"' The second challenge was a poll to see which tribe wanted immunity more. Both tribes spammed for votes but the guys tribe were the favourites collecting 61.8% of the votes. At their first tribal council the girls made it clear that although the male tribe was perhaps more well known they felt they were just as competitive as Macholini. Although Yingyang talked about the first vote being easy the first vote for Lantana was very divided with 6 separate players receiving votes. In the end returning player Lassidoggy was voted out 3-2-2-1-1-1. 'Episode #3 - "I love Bongo's trivia"' With the numbers level once more the tribes were tested on their knowledge of both US Survivor aired on cbs and Bingo's Survivor. While the guys excelled at answering the questions on the cbs survivor show, the girls were a the quickest in answering the question on past bingo21 series. In a tense challenge the tribes were neck and neck point for point in a first to 5 race for immunity. With the scores locked at 4-4 a vote was taken on whether the next question should be on US or bingo's survivor with the majority choosing US. Johnoliver turned out the be the hero for the guys answering the final question correctly the win them immunity. At tribal council the it initially looked like Whizzy would be voted off due to a short period of inactivity. Luckily whizzy returned just in time to convince the tribe to keep her and instead Jennigurl got the boot by a vote of 8-1. 'Episode #4 - "The idol is called machoman not latanette"' At the immunity challenge tribes had to unscramble the names of Egyptian Kings and Queens as well as posting links to images of these rulers. The girls were keen to get the immunity idol back off the guys who had drawn a moustache on it and made some adjustments to make it more manly. In a topsy turvy challenge the guys got of to a strong start before the girls caught back up with some bonus points from links to images of the unscrambles. However the girls fight back wasn't enough with Macholini cruising to their 3rd consecutive win with a comfortable 10-6 victory courtesy of a great combined effort. At tribal the girls were determined to win the next challenge and displayed their unity in a convincing vote sending Ameridol home 6-1-1. 'Episode #5 - "I don't wanna vote anyone else out!"' The 5th immunity challenge was a new challenge called gridball that combined the sports of gridiron and basketball with tribes running, tackling, intercepting, passing, blocking and shooting. In a first to 3 challenge the guys got off to a good start and took the lead 1-0 with the girls expressing their desperation not to go back to tribal council. Lantana responded with a long range goal to level the scores. With just 10 minutes remaining the girls were able to work their way past the male defensive line scoring a touchdown and winning the challenge. At tribal council the two targets were the two returning players bdreezy and qwerty the same pair that the tribe chose to sit out of the day's immunity challenge. In a 6-3 vote the tribe decided that bdreezy was more of a deadweight and he became the 5th player voted out of the game. 'Episode #6 - "Ladies, have y'all sent in your flags?"' With the girls down just one member, this challenge was important for both tribes and involved them designing a tribe flag with the best submission winning immunity for that tribe. While Macholini submitted an impressive 4 designs, Brittyxx was the sole competing player from Lantana. Qwerty and 49288's flags did not fair particularly well with the judging panel with both flags less polished than their competitors entries. John and subfriend's designs were both well received but couldn't compete with Lantana's sole design which earned and impressive 36/40 points from the judges. The final results of the challenge were as follows: *Qwerty - 13 *49288 - 18 *Johnoliver - 28 *Subfriend - 32 *Britty - 36 At tribal the guys were worried that the girls might gain momentum from consecutive wins and begin a streak of immunities. Although Qwerty escaped the last vote he couldn't escape this one and was voted off 6-2 by his tribemates. 'Episode #7 - "All but one person showed up, it should be an easy vote"' With the numbers level both tribes were tested in a Go-Go-Stop hazard. Although the guys looked ontop of the challenge, hazards hindered them along the way. Whizzy was able to follow the safe path revealed by Sarge and be the first to stop off the board winning the 3rd straight immunity for Lantana. At tribal council the guys expressed their fears that the girls would dominate the end game if they came into the merge with the majority. With this in mind Macholini seemed adamant that their votes would continue to be unified. Being the only player not at the challenge subfriend was on the chopping block but in a shock turn of events Milkisgood was blindsided and sent home in an anything but unified 3-2-2 vote. 'Episode #8 - "Dammit the beast is back"' With the girls in the lead on tribe numbers the guys were desperate the get the game back on a level playing field and as such at the next challenge they had 4 members present to the girls 2. Before the challenge the girls were worried about their numbers disadvantage and johnoliver's previous performance in challenges had them worried. In a game of hangman where tribes had to figure out the names of survivor players, Britty and Leacroft were able to overcome their numbers disadvantage and annihilated the Macholini tribe 12 points to 5. At tribal the guys discussed how they had to stand firm and did so in a unified vote sending Matty home 5 votes to 1. After tribal Macholini were instructed to head to the girls camp with the two tribes merging and deciding on the name Mantana. 'Episode #9 - "I work better alone"' As the newly merged tribe got to know one another, for their first immunity everybody would be competing as pairs with 2 players winning individual immunity. The pairs were randomly selected as: *Pair 1: Sarge455 & Whizzy029 *Pair 2: Subfriend and Leacroft *Pair 3: Johnoliver96 & 49288 *Pair 4: Yingyang & Eshy *Pair 5: Brittyxx & Mittens *Pair 6: SweetRem & Joshg222 While most players were excited about the prospect of working together, others weren't too impressed. Britty expressed that "I work better alone" and proved this as true when at the challenge she proved to be the most quiz savy and even without her partner mittens present was able to win immunity for both of them. At tribal council everybody was nervous heightened by the fact that it was revealed somebody would be returning to the game soon by way of a knockout tournament. The tribe was clearly split into guys vs girls with the girls having the numbers 7-5. In a cunning move johnoliver was able to convince the girls to tell him how they were voting and he gave an idol to 49288. Unbeknownst to everyone Mittens flipped and voted with the guys and when it came time to reveal the votes the girls advantage was lost with 49288 playing a hidden immunity idol. 49288 was able to negate 6 votes against him preventing a tied vote and sending Whizzy home 6-0(6). 'Episode #10 - "BOOYAH Bitches"' When the players returned from tribal council they found a surprise waiting back at camp. Milkisgood had won the knockout tournament of eliminated players and returned to the game creating an uneasy tension around camp. At the second individual immunity challenge players were asked questions on the season so far with 3 points given to the first correct answer 2 points to the second correct answer and 1 point to the third correct answer. Leacroft blew away the competition winning by a strong margin, the final results being: *Leacroft - 15 *Josh - 8 *49288 - 8 *Britty - 4 *Milk - 2 At tribal council the talk revolved around the return of milk and which side he should side with ... the guys who voted him out or the girls who had a traitor in their midst. When it came time to vote Milk decided to side with the guys but in a shock turn of events Mittens flipped back to voting with the girls and was joined by sarge who betrayed the men. Britty played an idol on yingyang to ensure her safety not that it was needed with subfriend blindsided 6-0(5)-1. 'Episode #11 - "It's time I stop believing anyone and everyone"' For the third individual challenge, the remaining contestants had to design what they were playing for...the individual immunity necklace. In the most impressive design challenge yet it was extremely difficult to pick the best design but in the end the colour and theme of Leacroft's design ensured her a second straight immunity victory. At tribal council john was called out by multiple players as being a vicious villain spreading rumours about the rest of the cast. In his defence John told the cast not to trust Sarge calling him out as the flipper who flopped on the guys alliance. With trust a serious issue everybody was unsure how the vote would turn out. While the 3 people in danger seemed to be Sarge, John and returnee Milk, the girls teamed up with sarge and josh to blindside 49288 7-2-1-1. 'Episode #12 - "You are like a female Boston Rob"' At the immunity challenge players had to try and guess a well known survivor phrase from image clues posted every so often. To make matters difficult some of the clues were cryptic and others did not relate to the phrase at all. Leacroft, Milk and John all guessed early on and payed for their haste with all 3 being eliminated from the challenge due to incorrect guesses. In one of the longest challenges of the season the phrase was finally uncovered by Britty who was able to decipher the clues and correctly guess that is was "drop your buffs". The clues leading up to the correct answer were: *Clue #1: The DROP off from Finding Nemo *Clue #2: irrelevant *Clue #3: A BUFF man, his pants even said Buff *Clue #4: Survivor Nicaragua Merged Tribe *Clue #5: A DROP Kick *Clue #6: Handing out BUFFS *Clue #7: irrelevant *Clue #8: BUFFS *Clue #9: A waterDROP At tribal council a fight broke out between Leacroft and Johnoliver with John trying to deflect the focus off himself by calling Leacroft out as the ring-leader of the tribe. The argument became heated with John calling his fellow contestants sheep and puppets. While Leacroft was worried she had no need to be with the constant trouble maker John sent home 7-1-1-1. 'Episode #13 - "Maybe something crazy will happen...again"' With only 3 guys left in comparison to 6 girls immunity was once again hotly contested. Josh was victorious guaranteeing himself safety while the general consensus was that either sarge or milk would be sent home. As a member of the jury johnoliver continued to cause havoc and had to be told to remain quite will tribal took place. In a break from the last 3 votes it was not a guy that was sent home but instead Mittens who was blindsided when Britty and Leacroft teamed up with the 3 guys to vote her out 5-1-1-1-1. Mittens was shocked at being sent home and in her parting words hoped that a guy would win the game instead of her backstabbing colleagues. 'Episode #14 - "I got an ice cold bottle of water"' The 6th immunity challenge would test the remaining contestants skills at bidding in a survivor auction. In a surprise challenge the largely inactive Eshy was able to log in and win individual immunity. Other items up for sale included an advantage in the next challenge (Ushabti Figure), disadvantage in the next challenge (Pharaoh's Curse) a Tour of the Pyramids and much more. The full results of the auction were: *Britty: $0 - $110 for Tour of Pyramids, $90 for Scroll of Thoth *Sweet: $90 - $110 for Mystery Item #2 = Pharaoh's Curse, $10 for Bonus Jury Vote *Sarge: $0 - $40 for Ushabti Figure, $160 for Mystery Item #1 = $100, $100 for Mystery Item #3 = Bottle of Water (Ice Cold) *Josh: $90 - $110 for Djed Pillar *Eshy: $0 - $100 for Individual Immunity In a strategic move Britty took two of the guys (Josh and Sarge) with her on a tour of the pyramids leaving the other members to wait for them back at camp. At tribal council SweetRem expressed how she was disappointed she didn't get to go see the pyramids but no grudges were held against Britty for making a strategic move. Even after last tribals blindside the consensus was that a guy was in danger and this time it proved to be true with Milk voted out 6-1-1. 'Episode #15 - "Sigh. A girl is going =[ "' With only 7 players remaining things were getting down to the wire and with items from the last challenge still in play individual immunity would be anything but straightforward. At the challenge players were tested on their knowledge of Egyptian Kings/Queens and Gods/Godesses. Each round a picture was posted and contestants would have to say who was depicted in the image. Josh dominated the challenge and when the last image was posted the scores stood as thus Josh - 13, Leacroft - 3, Sarge - 1 and Sweet -2 (Due to the cursed coin she purchased at the auction). However these were not the final scores as Sarge had his ushabti bonus bought from the auction which allowed the holder to earn all the points won by a player of their choosing. Before the challenge began sarge selected Josh as the player he would earn points off and therefore his new score was 14 giving him the lead and immunity. In another twist of fate it was revealed that another immunity necklace would be on offer to the first player to solve a cartouche. Josh was the first to decipher that the cartouche posted belonged to Tutankhamen and thus earned himself individual immunity. At tribal council the two remaining guy players were both safe and the girls were depressed they had to vote off one of their fellow females. While the females had planned to vote out one of the less active members, sarge spread some lies and pitted SweetRem and Leacroft against each other. With Yingyang and Eshy both receiving self votes and Britty and Leacroft voting SweetRem, Sarge only needed SweetRem to join him and Josh and successfully vote out the biggest threat Lea 3-2-1-1. 'Episode #16 - "Communication ruined what we could have had"' In an endurance challenge, players stood on tall poles and had to post adjusts every half an hour to make sure they didn't lose their balance. After 3 hours josh fell off his pole and sarge won individual immunity for the second time running. As an added bonus to winning immunity, sarge was also able to give an hidden immunity idol clue to any other player left in the game. Sarge decided to give the idol clue to Britty in order to gain back some trust after her closest ally Leacroft was blindsided the previous tribal council. At tribal council there was lots of talk about the breakdown of communication within the girls alliance and how sarge was able to get sweetrem and leacroft to turn on one another. Talk inevitably turned back to the guys vs girls dynamic and the consensus seemed to be that the divide between the two sides was continually weakening. Both sides were adamant that whether guy or girl made the finals the most important thing was that deserving castaways made it to the end. Acting on this statement it was not josh the sole vulnerable guy to go home but yingyang one of the less active females voted out 4-1-1. 'Episode #17 - "Finale and Reunion"' Who said that? At the challenge short snippets of the eliminated contestants final words were posted with the remaining players having to guess who said what. The challenge proved difficult with only a handful of correct answers to the 10 quotes posted. Sarge was able to pull out a victory with just 3 correct answers, closely followed by Josh on 2. At tribal council it became clear that the deserving players should stick around and nobody wanted to take a floater or inactive to the finals. All the talk proved to be true as the rarely seen or heard of Eshy was voted out 3-1-1. I'm wondering what the hell I did wrong With 4 players left there were issues with scheduling the final challenge, so while this was sorted out the remaining players paid their respects in the fallen comrades ceremony. After many failed attempts the challenge finally went ahead with the final 4 racing to find the location and speaker of quotes throughout the season. The challenge became a two horse race between josh and sweetrem. To add to the drama, if the players answered incorrectly they had to wait for the other person to post before they could resubmit their answers. After back and forth submissions of incorrect answers, josh was able to correctly identify the quotes on his second try, earning immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final 3. At tribal council the vote was up in the air. Due to his plan to take out the weakest, Sarge wanted to vote out Britty as she had lost access to tengaged and was voting through facebook. While Sarge was gunning for Britty, Sweet saw this as an opportunity to take out Sarge as he was the biggest threat to winning the game. Josh on the other hand wanted to take out Sweet due to the bonus jury vote she bought in the survivor auction, feeling this might give her the numbers to win the game. In the end tribal council came down to the Britty's vote which was for SweetRem, sending her home 2-1-1. You're a cold hearted backstabber At the final tribal council the drama that plagued the entire season continued. The jury battered sarge for his callous game play and flipping on the guys, labelling him as a cold hearted backstabber. In his defence, Sarge admitted he had played a villainous game but even so he was in control of the vote offs and thus deserved to win the game. Josh was asked to defend the view that he was just a follower who listened to what sarge said. In response to this josh brought up his multiple individual immunity wins and stated that working as a double agent and playing both sides was his biggest move. Similarly to josh, Britty was criticised for following Leacroft and her inactivity due to her computer breaking. In a surprise event, Britty was able to fix her computer issues and regain access to tengaged late in the jury questioning. She rebuffed the jury's comments stating that she played the most loyal game and worked together with Leacroft to decide who went home. In the end, the jury decided that while cold hearted Sarge had been the puppet master running the show and he was crowned the sole survivor in a 4-2-1 vote, with josh the runner-up and Britty the 2nd runner-up. Extras 'Individual Immunity Challenge #3 (Immunity Necklace)' 'Final Words' Returning Players Bdreezy15, Johnoliver96, Milkisgood, Leacroft, and Sarge455 all returned to play in Scotland - Arch-Rivals. They placed 15th, 7th, 1st, 4th, and 5th respectively. 49288 and Leacroft returned to play in Bingo's Best vs. Gaia's Greats. They were both on the Bingo's Best tribe. 49288 placed 14th overall, while Leacroft quit during the season leaving her at 16th place. Milkisgood and Joshg222 appeared as favourites in Bhutan - Fans vs Favourites. They placed 10th and 5th respectively. Sarge455 returned to compete on the Then tribe in Then vs Now placing 4th overall. 49288 and Milkisgood returned to compete in 5.4.3.2.1. They placed 22nd and 14th respectively. SweetRem returned as a member of Bingo's tribe in Bingo's Battalion vs Suitman's Soldiers where she placed 18th overall. Category:Bingo21's Survivor Series